alone with a cold
by yankeegal13
Summary: Daisy comes down with a cold and luigi takes care of her.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a fair warning, I had a case of writers block with a few stories I was working on so I'm writing a short fic to fill the gap to give me more time to work on them.**

It was a nice day in the mushroom kingdom, Daisy was supposed to go spend time with Peach and Toadette, however Peach said to her that she looked pale and to go home and rest a few days. Daisy did not want to be home alone. Daisy thought to herself, "I should see if there is anything to do." Suddenly Daisy had something unusual happen she started to sneeze a lot, she thought, "That must be why peach sent me home early yesterday, I was supposed to spend today with her and Mario and Luigi."

Suddenly, Daisy decided to lay down on the sofa but she was awakened by a knock on the door. Daisy who was trying to build enough strength to get up asked who was at her door, suddenly luigi opened the door. Daisy asked luigi what was he doing here. Luigi said to Daisy, "Peach told me you weren't feeling well so I wanted to check on you." Daisy asked luigi, "Are you sure about this, I don't want you to get sick as well." Luigi said to Daisy, "Daisy you know I would do anything to help you feel better, now let me get you a nice blanket and some tissues real quick so you can relax". Daisy did not argue with Luigi. Suddenly Luigi came back with the blanket and tissues for Daisy. Suddenly Daisy started to sneeze again. Luigi decided to touch Daisy's head to feel for a fever and when he touched her head, he said, "Wow, peach was right, you are sicker than she thought". Daisy asked luigi, "What is going on". Luigi then said to Daisy, "You must have a pretty bad cold. It's a good thing I'm here." Luigi went back to the kitchen to get a thermometer to take Daisy's temperature.

A few minutes later, Luigi came back with the thermometer, he also picked up some cold medicine in Daisy's medicine cabinet where she stored her thermometer. When Luigi got back with the thermometer, he also brought the medicine for Daisy, but when he got in the room Daisy's sneezing started again. Suddenly Luigi asked Daisy to open wide so he could take her temperature. Daisy then opened wide and Luigi put the thermometer under her tongue. It took a few minutes for Luigi to get an accurate reading, Daisy asked what was it. Luigi said to Daisy, "you are gonna be stuck here longer than peach thought". Daisy asked what her temperature was, Luigi said to Daisy, "You have a 103 fever." Daisy said, that must be awful". Luigi said to Daisy, "I'll just let Mario know I'll be staying with you until you feel better." Daisy then said, thanks Luigi and then took the medicine and nodded off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

While Daisy was taking a nap, luigi called Mario briefly on his phone to tell him what was going on. Suddenly Mario asked, "Is everything okay, do you guys need anything." Luigi said to Mario, "just some ice packs and masks and medicine." Mario then got off the phone and went to the store. After Luigi got off the phone, he noticed that Daisy's phone was ringing, on the other line was peach, peach was surprised luigi was answering Daisy's phone. Luigi said to peach that Daisy was asleep and unable to answer at the moment. Peach then asked luigi how Daisy is doing. Luigi said, "Daisy had a pretty bad cold and he was staying over until she felt better.

A few hours later, Daisy woke up from her nap, instead of wearing her normal dress, she was wearing one of Luigis nightshirts. Suddenly Daisy asked, "Luigi did you put one of your shirts on me while I wasn't looking." Luigi then said, "Yes, I put one of my pajama shirts on you." After the exchange, Daisy had the urge to sneeze again, so luigi went back to get more tissues. Daisy then asked luigi in a nasally sounding voice, "Did you get the calls and stuff done you said you would do." Luigi said he made the calls and Mario dropped my bag off while you were asleep. Luigi then asked Daisy, "Is there anything you need or want right now that I can get you." Daisy said she was getting hungry, luigi said, "I will see if there is any soup that you can have."

It took a few minutes for luigi to find some soup for Daisy, suddenly, he found a can of soup in the medicine cabinet, so he opened the can up, poured it in a bowl and heated it and brought it back to her. While Luigi was bringing the soup, Daisy's sneezing got intense, so luigi put the bowl of soup next to Daisy and grabbed some tissues for her real quick. Daisy said to luigi, "I'm sorry if the sneezing scared you." Luigi said, "It's okay and I brought the soup you wanted." After finishing up the soup, Daisy went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Daisy woke up to her own sneeze. A couple of seconds later, she started coughing a bit. Just then luigi walked into the room and gave Daisy breakfast in bed. Luigi then asked Daisy how was she feeling. Daisy said, "I'm feeling okay but I still feel pretty bad at the same time." All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Luigi asked who is it, then the door opened, on the other side was Mario and peach, they wanted to see how Daisy was doing. Peach then asked Daisy how she was doing. Daisy said, "I'm doing okay but I'm still very sick." Peach asked if Daisy needed anything. Daisy said, "something to pass the time until I feel better".

All of a sudden Luigi got an idea, he asked Daisy, "Since we have the tv here, why don't we play some games while we wait for lunch." Daisy asked luigi, "Are you sure about this, I don't have much energy right now and I don't want to do anything too exerting right now." Luigi said to Daisy, "If you get too tired to play let me know."

A few minutes later, luigi got his console hooked up, the four of them played some Mario party games for a few hours. Eventually before the final turn of the board, Daisy started feeling tired, peach then asked Daisy, "are you feeling tired." Daisy said, " I'm a little bit tired." Luigi said to Daisy, "Let's get you back to your room so you can get some sleep, I'll bring your medicine out soon." A few seconds later, peach wanted to talk to luigi. Peach said to luigi, "thanks for helping take care of Daisy." Luigi said to peach, "No problem, it's my pleasure." Luigi then asked peach, "When did Daisy get sick and when did you realize it. Peach said, "It was two days ago, we were going to hang out to go shoe shopping, while we were out, Daisy started acting weird and I asked her if she was ok, while we were eating lunch, she was very tired and sneezing a lot and I told her, listen I'll pay for our lunch and get you home, and when I got her home, I checked to make sure she was okay and I noticed she was about to fall sick so I decided to leave her home." Luigi said to peach, "She must have felt pretty bad." Peach said, "It was terrible, I had to lay her down on the sofa to check if she was okay, but when I checked, she was already burning with a high fever. I began to think, she is not going anywhere for at least a few days, after checking on her, I called you guys up immediately." Luigi said, "Thanks for letting me know when it happened." Peach said, " It was no problem."

After the conversation, Luigi got the medicine he promised Daisy as well as bring Daisy's lunch out. Daisy asked luigi, "Is everything okay." Luigi said to Daisy, "Yes everything is okay. I just had to talk to peach for a bit." Daisy asked luigi, "what were you talking to peach about." Luigi mentioned to Daisy, "Peach just wanted to make sure you were doing okay and she told me about your scare." Daisy got confused what luigi meant. Luigi asked Daisy, "Do you remember a couple of days ago." Daisy said, "My memory of that day was a little foggy, but I remember I was hanging out with peach and I thought I was having allergies until peach suggested otherwise. It was when I woke up that peach told me that I was too sick to hang out and left me home." Luigi thought, "You must have felt pretty bad that day." Daisy said, "It was terrible, having to sneeze while we were out and having to be carried home." Luigi thought, "Mario used to do the same thing with me when I was sick as well, I know how hard that feeling is." Luigi then said to Daisy, " I brought out your lunch and some medicine you can take in the meantime, I'm gonna start on some of the chores around the house, you just get some rest okay." Daisy said "thank you luigi, I appreciate the help". After Daisy finished her lunch, she took her medicine then drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Luigi stayed at Daisy's house for the next four days, by the morning of the fifth day, Daisy woke up and saw luigi was there. Luigi asked Daisy how was she feeling. Daisy said, "I'm starting to feel a lot better, thank you for asking". Suddenly Daisy decided to feel her forehead and she realized her fever had already broken. A few minutes later, Daisy got herself out of bed to make breakfast and she saw a box of cereal leftover so she decided to have it.

After breakfast, Daisy asked luigi what he had planned for the day. Luigi told Daisy, "I was going to hang out with Mario today, do you want to hang out with us". Daisy said to luigi, " I would love to hang out with you guys." Daisy then went upstairs to get dressed and after a few minutes Daisy was ready to go for the day and her and Luigi decided to go back to visit Mario.

When luigi and Daisy got to Mario's house, luigi knocked on the door and Mario opened the door up. Mario asked luigi, how is everything going. Luigi replied, "It's been good, Daisy is feeling better and she decided she wanted to hang out with us." Mario said, "that's good to hear". After hanging out for a while, Daisy said to Mario and Luigi, "Thanks for the company guys and thanks Luigi for helping me out most of last week." After that, Daisy decided to go home.


End file.
